


you can try to forget me but I won't let you easily

by woopsforgotadam



Series: Of Misfits and Norse Gods [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Avengers AU, Bird Puns, Divorce, F/M, Invasion of priacy, Miscarriage, UR is the new JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray just wanted to know more about the reclusive resident archer. With SHIELD's files all online, it was open season. He didn't expect this much, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can try to forget me but I won't let you easily

**Author's Note:**

> So in MCU apparently Clint and Bobbi never married so I'm ignoring that.   
> But this is a pretty sad fic with some humor in there because well, Lyon.  
> J  
> enny Realight as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird  
> Simon Mikazuchi as Phil Coulson

Gray was glowing with glee as he read the files that UR had gotten from the SHIELD overflow on the internet. It was one of his favorite past times to sit back and read them, currently, on the file of his fellow teammate and resident archer: Lyon Vastia. An invasion of privacy? Possibly. Okay, most definitely, but the man was silent and usually reclusive; unless he had a pun. And that was it. And Gray needed the information.

The first surprise was not really a surprise, but it still kind of was. Mikazuchi number two had put in he was ‘insubordinate’ and ‘needed a handler to ensure he actually gets job done’. And that was dated on the first day she met him.

 

Lyon was a top agent of his organization, according to his Handler, he was in the top five _active_ agents. Lyon of course, just shrugged and asked Simon Mikazuchi if that meant he got a pay raise. Spoiler: Lyon did _not_ get a raise, only an eye roll from Mikazuchi; but that was better than any raise. There was no real pat on the back on being one of the top, but he did have the satisfaction of surprising people with his bad jokes and playing dumb. Especially when they didn’t recognize who he was because he seemed like the village idiot.

(He liked that idea of himself better; must’ve been the circus influence.)

“I do better _solo_ though,” Lyon mumbled, his hand fiddling with the muffin on the desk before him. Director Neekis looked at him impassively and it was his right hand woman, Kagura Mikazuchi (the younger and much meaner of the Mikazuchi duo, in Lyon’s mind) glared at him for a bit before looking to her brother who took the queue to speak.

“Realight is a good agent, and you need a team. I’m a Handler for a _team_ , but they made an exception for you.”

“Why not continue with that?”

“Because we need to put you into a **team** , Vastia. Agent Jennifer Realight will be your partner, get along. Agents Bluenote, Kurohebi, Alors, and Rocko will be on as well.” It was final, as Director Neekis was the one who spoke.

Lyon finished his muffin as he walked out of the debrief room. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

“You fight with poles.” Not the best introduction, but Lyon just looked at his new blonde _partner_. She stopped her training and stood up straight, turning towards him. Her eyes assessing him just as he was assessing her. Agent Jennifer Realight was a fighter, he could tell by what he saw previously, she favored her right hand over her left, but her left foot over her right. Interesting. She could have been raised Catholic and taught with her right hand, leaving her natural dominant one behind. So she was adaptable.

She shifted her stance so that her weight was focused on her right side and swung one pole behind her head, her eyebrows raised delicately. He felt like she was going to say some biting remark in reply. “And you fight with a bow and arrow like Legolas.”

Lyon blinked, “You’ve read the Lord of the Rings?”

Jenny shrugged, relaxing a bit, “A Classic.”

Smiling, the man held out his hand, “This is the beginning of a great partnership, Realight.”

Jenny returned the smile and moved so that her two weapons now connected and she held out her hand, “I hope you’re right, Vastia.”

On paper, they were the best. Strike Team Delta, for sure, and they completed all their tasks as directed. In actuality, they were the reason that no one at all envied Simon Mikazuchi’s high position as their Handler. Mockingbird and Hawkeye were a handful, but whenever prompted ** _how_ ** he didn’t resign, Mikazuchi shrugged and kept a straight, impassive face as always.

(Lyon always claimed that Simon really did, in fact, 110 percent love them, and maybe that was true. It’s classified.)

 

The first _real_ surprise for Gray was the fact that Lyon got married when he was much younger. To his first partner, Agent Jennifer Realight. Mikazuchi number one wrote on a mission report ‘Agents Vastia and Realight have eloped, seems they ended up getting along. Note: update relationship status change.’.

 

Lyon didn’t expect to be married at twenty five with his partner, Jenny, but then again he didn’t expect to fight all the time with a bow and arrow either.

“Lyon,” and just like that he looked up from his pot of coffee to see his wife in her robe, her blonde hair down with a look on her face that could only be called grumpy. “I said no drinking from the pot. I want some, too.”

In response, the archer winked and drank some more black coffee, “That’s why I made yours already. It’s waiting for you in the mic.”

Her face morphed from grumpy to ecstatic really quickly and walked past him from his seat at the kitchen table to the counter where the microwave was. As she walked past him, her fingernails scraped his white hair and the unexpected contact made him dribble some of his coffee. Once her coffee was in her hands, Jenny turned and leaned against the counter, laughing at the mess her husband made. “To think some people may actually fear you, Lyon.”

“Well not everyone has seen my naked as much as you, dearest wife.”

Jeny considered this and replied, “I think Mikazuchi may beat me there.”

Lyon laughed then and Jenny joined in.

“I _geese_ you could say mission complete, right Mikazuchi?” Simon was alone, so he did in fact, put his hands on his face in exasperation. The comm in his ear was filled with groans at Lyon’s rather stupid remark and one half of him wanted to laugh, the other half respond.

“I suppose so Hawkeye. Owl have to mark that joke down, you have a special talont for bird puns. For now, I have an extraction team for Strike Team Delta.”

There were more groans, but Lyon’s laughter was louder. After a pause, Jenny said, “Bird puns aviary funny, actually.”

Simon wasn’t there for himself, but he’s sure Lyon kissed his wife, then.

It was a frantic day for SHIELD, or, more specifically, Simon Mikazuchi when a year and half after two agents eloped after a mission on his watch, said agents came in with beaming faces.

“You’re the first person we’re telling, Simon,” Jenny announced, fully smiling, the usage of the first name alerted him of the personal content of what they were about to tell him. He sat up straighter and stared at the two. Being who he is and his profession, Simon has known what to look for in people, and lately he’s been noticing subtle changes in the Hawkeye-Mockingbird duo. Finally, she spoke. “I’m pregnant!”

Simon smiled, but all he could think of was a child hitting people with it’s rattle, making bird puns with big blue, innocent eyes. Just like it’s parents. “Congratulations.”

Was this a phase eight? Probably not, but at the moment it felt like one. Especially when Lyon spoke. “Thanks, we can’t wait for this egg to lay.”

The third surprise was a result of the fourth surprise. Both of which made Gray feel _much more guilty_ about this file look up and he had UR close the file as he considered what he read. Leaning back, the man came to a decision to not tell anyone what he read or let on that he knew of it. Instead, he was going to act as normal as he could. It was the least he could do for the major invasion of privacy. Though Gray did figure it explained why Lyon was normally secluded from others, and quiet to a fault. Once you got to know the guy, he was ridiculous, but at first he was reclusive as hell.

 _Everyone has skeletons in their closets_ , the billionaire concluded.

When Gray waltzed into the Avengers’ community kitchen, what he didn’t expect to see was Lyon sitting at the counter with Jellal and Sherry, pointing a fork with half a pancake at the former, “What do you call a bird who doesn’t need a comb, Captain America?”

Jellal for his part looked confused as Sherry groaned, putting her head in her hands before the captain replied, “I...don’t know?”

“A bald eagle.” The shit eating grin was complete with the pancake being finished in one bite and only then did Gray officially announce his presence.

“It’s too early for your bad jokes, Lyon. Did you at least save any for me since you’re all in my Tower?”

It was Jellal who answered, “Early bird captures the worm, Fullbuster.”

Sherry groaned and sipped what Gray assumed was tea as her spy partner forced Jellal to do a fist bump with him. Normally, the genius billionaire philanthropist would insert some quip about teamwork or an old person joke to the Captain, but instead he just smiled tiredly and continues walking into the kitchen looking for sustenance. Coffee would be good for now. Despite his half hearted complaint, he wasn't hungry. Gray could feel Blendy’s watchful eyes on him, but he refused to relent and continued on as normal. As best as he could around Vastia.

(He never knew it’d be strange to know something about someone and have it change your viewpoint on said person.)

“Oh, so apparently we get mail here as well, you didn’t tell me that, Gray,” Lyon’s tone was almost accusatory, and once his mug was filled said man turned to look at the archer.

“What did you expect, Vastia?”

“Not an invitation to a wedding from my ex, I’ll tell you that.”

Sherry seemed surprised, and Jellal was definitely looking at Lyon as if he grew another head. Which really, considering their line of work, wouldn’t be _too_ surprising. Still, if Sherry seemed surprised it was either because she didn’t know anything, or knew enough to know it would be a surprise. Gray was in the second boat himself, but acted like he was neither.

“Booty call?” he winked and took a sip of his coffee and the archer shook his head.

“I suppose the exact opposite. Her wedding invitation to another guy we knew. I’m glad they’re both safe and definitely not Hydra then.”

“Who?” it was Sherry who asked.

“Remember Yuka Suzuki? The guy with the eyebrows?”

At that, the other spy laughed and nodded, “I can’t imagine them together.”

Gray watched as Lyon shrugged, sipping his coffee. There was a small little smile on the man’s face and then he spoke, “I don’t think I’m gonna go. Busy _Avenger_ ing and all that, but I’m happy she found happiness.”

This time, it was Jellal who spoke up, “That’s a noble thing, Lyon.”

“Nah, not really. Anyway, is anyone gonna have the last pancake or can I take it?”

It was just a typical day for the duo; for the most part, for there was an appointment today. It was an ultrasound too, and Jenny hoped that they could find out the sex of their baby. Holding hands, the couple walked into the SHIELD affiliated hospital, both smiling as they did so, still riding on the post-mission high. Jenny took less action in the field, but she was still involved. Lyon may have been a bit more protective of her, but that was expected from the father-to-be. Jenny, in fact, was endeared by it though she was capable of taking care of herself.

She knew Lyon was going to be a great father. Despite the uncertainty of what exactly the pair would do as spies _and_ parents. There were such people in SHIELD, but they hadn’t talked it out completely.

During the appointment, Jenny felt the jelly-like substance that was always so cold and gasped, holding her husbands hand as he smiled at her. When the doctors spoke of complications, they both were reasonably worried, more so because of the way the doctor rushed out leaving them out of the know. It was in their nature as spies to be aware of what was happening and the anxiety that they didn’t know worried them.

“...Lyon,” tears prickled in Jenny’s eyes as she held on tighter to her husband’s hand and he brought her’s up to his lips and kissed it. Despite his physical reassurance, the fact his loud mouth was shut spoke more.

The doctor came in once more, after a wait that felt like an eternity. Jenny only counted to 903 when the door opened, and both spies saw another person enter. A woman in a pantssuit with a chart and glasses.

“I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, Agents Realight and Vastia,” Lyon stood them, his hand still in Jenny’s grip and his posture straight. “I was looking for a heartbeat, but found none. There was a miscarriage.”

Whatever the doctor said after that was a blur Jenny, as she let the tears blur her vision and she sobbed. Sitting back down, Lyon half hugged his wife as he listened intently to the doctor’s words.

It was a chromosomal anomaly. It is much more common during the first rather than the second trimester, but it was not impossible. If Jenny was experiencing any cramps (she was, but thought it was _normal,_ as she read it was pretty normal since her body was changing it’s shape and whatnot) that may have been earlier warning factors.

They entered with smiles, holding hands, and left with blank faces and could barely look at each other.

Naturally, Simon was informed of the situation almost immediately, and Jenny was on forced leave of absence for health reasons. They tried to make Lyon, but he was insubordinate as always. Jenny spoke to the woman who entered with the doctor, a grief counselor, and Lyon completed missions with his arrows. At home, Lyon slept on the couch and was there long enough to make Jenny coffee and breakfast.

Jenny wasn’t sure what was worse, the silence, or hearing him about the house.

Finally, after months of avoiding each other and the topic (Jenny's counselor said they had to talk about it at one point) they came head to head.

“Why can’t you even look at me?” Jenny was rarely ever quiet about what was on her mind, “I’m going back in soon, you know.”

“I’m looking at you right now, Jenny.” He replied, finally looking at her, but not at her.

“Look me _in the eyes_ , dammit!”

“And what will that change? Nothing, Jenny! You can't even look at me, but you're yelling at me? We lost our child, Jenny! You retracted from me in the doctor’s, I figured you didn’t want me around! I’m trying to _help you!_ ”

“Help me? You're helping yourself by avoiding me and taking on every single mission that comes for you, leaving for weeks and months at a time! It’d help if you **tried** even fixing us! Relationships take two people, Lyon, not two and lately, it’s just been me!”

“I’ve _been_ trying, Jenny! I leave you exactly what you’ll need before every mission. In the mornings, I cook for you because I know you're really bad at making breakfast things! I even make sure it'll be warm for you when you wake up. I make your coffee, I make sure the air conditioner is on low so it's nice and cool and I even set up the bathroom for you!”

“But I need _you_ , Lyon. I know what you do...but...I just want my husband back.”

They shared a look, the first one since **It** happened. It didn’t last long as Lyon shook his head, his white hair falling over his face, his hands at his side. When she stepped forward, he took a step back.

“I-I can’t. Not again...Jenny...I’m so sorry, I…”

“Stop apologizing if you’re just going to stand there like a coward, Lyon Vastia.”

“What do you want from me? I can’t _be there_ for you, Jenny! I tried before and look where it’s left us! You say I can’t look at you, but you’ve been avoiding me, too. You know when I get home because Simon let’s you know, as we’ve been doing. You know when to go to bed so that you’re asleep by the time I’m here. It was _you_ who laid the blankets on the couch that first night, not me. It was _you_ who flinched away from my touch in the car. In the beginning, I tried talking about it and you pushed me away so I left because it's all the signals I got from you!”

“Those were the first few nights, Lyon! You can’t expect me to want to cuddle for comfort after I lost my child--”

“Our child, Jenny. As you kindly pointed out, it takes two--”

“My body, Lyon! I didn’t even know! I should have, but I didn't and I screwed everything up!”

“Oh don’t blame this on yourself, now, it was a chro--”

“I know!” Jenny didn’t realized she screamed, not until she found herself standing there with her chest heaving. Lyon, too, seemed to realized what they succumbed too, and he looked around, shaking his head yet again he rubbed his face and brushed his hair, letting out a long sigh.

“October 12th,” was the first words spoken by Lyon after moments of silence.

“I know.” This time, it was spoken barely above a whisper. The would-be birthday of their would-be son or daughter or both. With a hurt in her heart, she realized that she was not the only one who still held onto that idea of a child. Who loved that almost-reality so much, she could not move past it. Perhaps that was why they were at each other’s throats now, both in that same immovable spot.

“I’m sorry, Jenny,” Lyon moved forward, embracing her for the first time in months. The touch made Jenny know _for sure_ that they were both being terrible. Not just him, but her too. Maybe that’s why she let herself hug him back. Maybe that’s why she left him leave.

When the door closed, Jenny allowed herself one last cry before taking a shower and calling to confirm she was back in action. She had yet another phone call to make shortly after.

The Divorce was as amiable as it could be, their shared grieving over the child that never came to be tore them apart and both deserved better than what they had left with each other. With little fight, Jenny was moved to a different team. Lyon still avoided grief counselors as if they were bombs. If anyone noticed (Simon did) he didn’t joke around as much and he wasn't that close to team members as before, they didn’t speak up.

It took the pair two years before they had a normal conversation.

It took Jenny three years before she dated again, and this time was a scientist named Yuka.

It took Lyon three years before he allowed himself to befriend a partner, and that was because he forced her to come with him to SHIELD and had little to no choice.

(Simon’s reaction when he brought in the Widow was strangely calm.)

It took Jenny four and a half years before she eventually told Yuka of her relationship with Lyon and what happened in the end. Yuka was the most understanding man and he made some stupid joke and she laughed until she sobbed for her child.

It took Lyon six years after it happened for him to tell anyone who didn’t already know, and it was only because Sherry had handed Simon back the handcuffs that he felt the need to share something about his own life.

It was the seventh October 12th when Lyon and Jenny saw each other and went out for coffee.

By then, they both knew that sometimes, you have to let go in order to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> COMIC SPOILER I THINK: So like the reason Clint believed that Skrull!Bobbi was the real Bobbi was because she knew the significance of the date October 12th, which would have been the day their miscarried child would have been born and if that doesn't make you sad than you're a trooper.


End file.
